NO OTHER PARODY
by KYUON CHAN
Summary: Hyun yi mau meninggal OMONA! super junior berusaha memberikan HARI HARI terbaik untuk Hyun Yi sebelum dia pergi bagaimana caranya? CHECK THIS OUT


Annyeong Ldrd IMnida

Titlle : NO OTHER PARODY

cast : SUPER JUNIOR

Hyun Yi (OC)

genre : humor (?)

**MIAN BANYAK TYPO NYA ^^ HEHEHEHEHE DAN MUNGKIN FF INI BSA MENIMBULKAN PENYAKIT GILA ANGKUT**

Ada 10 anak laki-laki yang telah bersahabat selama 10tahun, 10bulan, 10hari, 10jam, 10menit, dan 10 detik. Mereka mempunyai profesi yang berbeda-beda.

Lee teuk: fotografer, bukan memotret seleb tapi motret binatang. Semua yang difoto olehnya pasti terlihat seperti binatang

Dong hae: flowrist, anaknya romantic tapi terkenal playboy

Kyu hyun: pemilik toko stiker "CHO". Banyak cewek yang kepincut dengan wajahnya, tapi lebih banyak yang sakit hati, karena ucapanya yang terkenal pedas

Sin dong: pemilik toko kartu ucapan yang terkenal, bukan orangnya tapi tokonya

Eun hyuk: pemilik toko kamera, yang jago ngedance

Hee chul: penulis, bukunya cukup terkenal, tapi tidak ada yang mengenalinya

Ye sung: pengerajin balon yang handal dalam membentuk balon dengan berbagai macam pilihan (maaf promosi), dia adalah seseorang yang sangat terkenal diantara wanita dibawah 15tahun, diatasnya tidak ada yang mengenalnya

Si won: pemilik butik sepatu yang sangat terkenal, memang dia pemilk butik tersebut tapi, masih banyak yang mengira dia pelayan di toko tersebut, (krn menurut orag-orang wajahnya belum pantas menjadi orang kaya)

Ryeo wook: pengusaha pencucian mobil dan reparasi milk keluarga, setiap hari mobilnya ganti melulu WICH ORANG KAYA(itu bukan mobilnya melainkan mobil pelanggan)

10. Sung min: pemusik, dia terkenal tapi tidak terkenal (bingunglah aku)

Disebuah taman didekat comberan disana salju turun dengan deras, 10 anak ini sedang berkumpul untuk melepas rindu sambil menkmati baunya comberan yang ada pas disamping mereka. Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita cantik yang kehilangan syalnya, dan ia mulai merasa kedinginan. dengan cepat mereka membantu dan membawanya kedalam toko dekat taman plus comberan. 10 anak ini terkesima melihat wajah indahnya wanita ini

"hai cantik namamu siapa?"Tanya leeteuk dengan terus memotretnya.

"aku Kim Hyun Yi"jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"wajahmu seputih salju, tanganmu sehalus salju, pasti hatimupun tak sedingin saljukan?"kata heechul dengan aura penulis novel.

"hei leeteuk jangan memotretnya terus nanti dia terlihat seperti binatang"kata kyuhyun sambil merebut kamera dari tangan leeteuk.

"wah kau cantk seperti balon yang putih berseh dan kubentuk hati" rayu yesung sambil terus memandanginya.

"hei lain kali mapirlah ketokoku"kata eunhyuk sambil memberikan kartu nama kepada Hyun yi dan diikuti oleh semua temanya.

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang berkata"kau ternyata disini yan Hyun Yi".

Laki-laki ini tinggi besar manakutkan, menggemaskan, menjijikkan. Semua pun langsung tersentak kaget dan langsung menghindar kecuali Yesung yang sedang asik mengelus elus tangna Hyun yi, seketika yesung langsung dibuang bagai sampah yang berada dicomberan.

"kakak apa yang kau lakukan Yesung tidak bermaksud, dia malah yang menolongku pada saat aku mencari syalku" kata Hyun yi.

"betul betul betul"kata siwon.

"kalian semua datanglah kerumahku besok ya"ajak Hyun Yi. 9 anak itu mengangguk yang 1 (yesung) pingsan.

Keesokan harinya mereka langsung datang kerumah Hyunyi

"wich rumahnya besar"kata sindong dengan terus menjilat permen.

"pasti orang kaya ini"tambah eunhyuk.

Salah satu dari mereka mengetuk pintu(gag mungkin semunya ngetuk pintu, bakal rame jadinya). Setelah beberapa lama pembantunyapun membuka pintu.

"wich barang mahal nih"kata donghae sambil menunjuk ke ara guci.

"btull"tambah ryewook. "kayak gini bagus kurang seni tau, lah kalau ditambah stikerku pasti hasilnya akan terlihat lebih bagus"usul kyuhyun dengan penuh percaya diri.

"heleh promosi!"sela siwon dengan memukul kepala kyuhyun.

Pembantu itu menyuruh mereka untuk berjalan kea rah kamar mandi(siwon kebelet) dan setelah itu keruang keluarga.

"ah kalian sudah datang ayo duduk."ajak Hyunyi sambil menghitung orang yang datang"1..2…3..emph kyak ada yang kurang".

"oh yesung dia gak datang karena hidungnya masih mengeluarkan darah kkarena kemarin"kata sungmin.

Tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak dari belakang mereka

"kata siapa aku gak datang, kalian semua bohong. Masak aku ditinggal dipemakaman, dasar ich".

Mereka berbincang-bincang dengan semangat, tiba hyunyi merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari kepalanya. Dan akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan. Segera hyunyi dibawa kerumah sakit. Semua termasuk mereka merasa cemas,

Beberapa menit kemudian, dokterpun keluar dan memanggil orangtua hyunyi.

"kak sebenarnya hyun yi sakit apa?"Tanya sungmin.

"dia terkena kanker otak stadium terakhir, dia sama sekali tidak ingin dirawat dirumah sakit. Selama dia menderita penyakit tersebut dia sama sekali tidak memiliki seorang teman. Aku mohon berikan waktu yang menyenangkan disisa akhir hidupnya. 10 anakpun mengangguk.

Keesokan harinya mereka membuat suatu rancangan persembahan untuk hyunyi.

"ok, kalian berikan apa yang kalia bisa, untuk leeteuk foto setiap karya kami semua."perinta ryeowook.

"hei hei aku tak ingin seperti binatang"teriak kyuhyun yang sedang membuat desain stikernya.

"usahakan jangan seperti binatang"tambah donghae yang sedang memilih-milih bunga lewat internet.

"iya iya ich gara-gara kyuhyun?"saut leeteuk.

"neorago" tambah sindong sambil mengunyah makanan (ya iyalah makanan masa' mau ngunyah batu, atit nanti giginya"

Selama 7hari mereka tidak menemui hyunyi karena sibuk dengan persiapan masing-masing. Leeteuk latihan memotret orang supaya tidak terlihat seperti binatang, donghae sedang berlatih bagaimana cara memberikan bunga agar romantic, kyuhyun menata stiker-stiker love love dicendela tempat kuliah hyunyi (emank gak papa?diboleh bolehin aja namanya juga FF ya pasti GJ). Sindong sedang mendesain kartu ucapan yang cocok untuk hyunyi, eunhyuk berlatih menari, heechul mencari kata-kata yang romantic, yesung meniup balon yang berjumlah skitar 30 buah(kenapa gak pakek pompa aja, maunya kok repot)

"biar ada pengorbanan tau, daritadi complain melulu dech"teriak yesung kepada pembuat FF GJ ini(heleh gthu aja kok marah), siwon sedang meneliti apakah ukuran sepatu ini pas, ryeowook mencuci mobil sampai mengkilat dan menyilaukan, kalao sungmin menciptakan lagu yang bagus untuk hyuyin, Lee teuk mulai memotret hasil karya mereka.

Setelah semunya selesai, mereka semua bersiap dipost masing-masing, pertama setelah hyunyi pulang dari kuliah dan menunggu semuanya pulang si won langsung menghampirinya dan memeberikan sepasang sepatu yang bagus untuknya

"ini untukmu" kata siwon sambil tersenyum malu.

"waw bagus sekali, seleramu tinggi.". setelah siwon hyunyi menemui ryeowook

"wah mobilku kinclong makasih ya"puji hyunyi.

"ya iyalah kinclong akukan sudah berlatih selama bertaun-taun"(nyuci mobil aja harus latihan selama bertaun-taun dasar alay).

Selanjutnya ketempat donghae

"ini untukmu hyunyi".

"wah bunganya wangi dan bagus, pantas kaukan flowrist". Ketempat sungmin

"aku punya sebuah lagu untukmu dengarkan ya".

Setelah mendengar lagu sungmin hyunyi pun tersenyum dan terharu"terimakasih atas lagumu yang membuatku tambah bersemangat (lagunya "NEORAGO/IT'S YOU")*artinya lgu entu apaan author kagak tau ==''.

Setelah itu hyunyi menemui heechul diperpustakaan

"ini untukmu" sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan _NO OTHER JUST YOU_

"makasih heechul".

Setelah itu menemui sindong dikelas. Tanpa ada satu ucapan yang keluar dari mulut sindong (dia lagi sibuk makan), ia memberikan kartu ucapan untuk hyunyi, kartu ucapan yang telah ia desain dan dibuatnya sendira.

"terimakasih".

Setelah itu dia harus menemui eunhyuk, ia mempertontonkan tariannya kepada hyunyi. Hyunyi hanya terdiam dan terkesima (bukan orangnya tapi kameranya).

"wah bagu sekali kameranya"puji hyunyi.

"ini keluaran terbaru ditoko kami harganya cukup mahal tapi boleh nego"ujar eunhyuk.

Setelah itu ia menemui yesung, dia menerbangkan semua balonya sampai hanya satu balon ditangannya yang ia ikat dengan cincin yang indah

"yesung makasih ya"sambil memeluk yesung dengan erat.

"maaf hyunyi aku tidak bisa bernafas"keluh yesung.

"maaf maaf, aku harus menemui kyuhyun dadadah".

"hei tunggu aku mau kau mendengar ini"teriak yesung, tapi hyunyi tidak mendengarnya(orang telinganya agak bermasalah).

Ditempat kyuhyun ia mendengar kyuhyun menyanyi (NO OTHER).

"wah suaramu bagus dan setikermu ini sangat memukau"puji hyunyi.

"ya semua tau itu"kata kyuhyun denga sombong.

Tiba-tiba leeteuk datang sambil membawakan foto-foto kerja keras mereka.

"ini untukmu, yah mungkin hanya ini yang harus aku berikan kepadamu, semoga hasilnya tidak seperti binatang".

"bagus kok. Kasih tau pada semua ya makasih mungkin ini hari terakhir untukku"kata hyunyi.

Leeteuk dan kyuhyunpun hanya merundukkan kepala.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu dan saat yang menyedihkanpun datang, Kim HYUNYI telah beristirahat dengan damai untuk selamanya. Dipemakaman dengan hujan salju yang deras(jangan lupa comberannya jangan sampai ketinggalan) membawa kepergian seorang gadis yang baik hati. Semua menangis karena kehilangna seseorang yang sangat baik, pandai, dan pantang menyerah.

"kak bolehkah untuk terakhir kalinya aku membacakan isi suratku yang belum terbaca olehnya?"izin yesung kepada kakak hyunyi.

Kakak hyunyipun mengangguk

**_Tiada satupun orang seperti mu_**

**_Orang yang mempunyai sifat baik, dengan hati yang baik_**

**_Betapa beruntungnya seseorang yang berusaha menjagamu dengan bersungguh-sungguh_**

**_Kamu tida tau bahwa hatiku itu mencari untuk lakukan lebih hanya untkmu_**

**_Yang ada diotakku hanyalah kau_**

**_Aku selalu berterimakasih. Aku akan lmelakukan yang lebih baik darimu_**

**_Aku selalu merasakan seperti pertama kita berjumpa, dimanas aku datang untuk cinta_**

**_Kita melewati jalan yang sama, betapa terkejut dan bersyukurnya diriku_**

**_Inikah cinta_**

(OST. JUST YOU KRY)

Setelah membacakan surat tersebut semuapun pergi, dan kembali seperti sebelum bertemu dengan hyunyi.

THE END


End file.
